


Give In To Me

by Val_Creative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Badass Rey, Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Lightsabers, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Object Insertion, Rey Needs A Hug, Self-cest, The Dark Side of the Force, Vaginal Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Rey faces against Dark Rey, losing the battle.
Relationships: Dark Rey/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Give In To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> Ohhh! This was fun! I ended up describing these Force powers during the battle between Rey and Dark Rey which are "Dark Aura, Crush Opponent, Force Destruction, Inflict Pain, Force Lightning, Doppleganger, Force Light, Sever Force" 🌟💫✨

*

There are no gods on Kef Bir.

Rey doesn't believe in anything but the Force.

She's climbed within the second Death Star's wreckage, eyeing the helmets of dead Stormtroopers. Cold, frothing ocean-water squelches against Rey's traveler boots and damps the Govath-wool. The quadanium hull sizzles with a lingering day's heat. 

Rey scrubs the dark blood off her neck. She wanders into the Emperor's throne room, discovering a hidden passageway.

That's when she's confronted. 

With _herself_.

Dark Rey charges at her, swinging her two-ended lightsaber. A crackling, poisonous red. 

She wields it like a quarterstaff, thrusting it at Rey's head. 

Rey clenches her teeth, ducking. One of Dark Rey's legs lashes out for Rey's stomach, and when Rey anticipates the move — Dark Rey uses her opposite leg instead, turning herself in a half-circle and slamming that foot against the side of Rey's head.

All sounds muffle out except for the high-pitched tinny in Rey's eardrums. Her vision greys.

She staggers sideways, gripping the newly bruising area. 

"Your fears make you weak," Dark Rey murmurs. The corners of her lips twitch up. Rey hates it. She hates the identical, pale face staring back at her. "You're not weak… You must fight against it. You must _accept_ who you will become."

This is no god standing before Rey. This is an illusion. A trick.

Rey darts further into the labyrinth of sea-rotted durasteel and generators. A malicious Force energy creeps around her like a miasma, seeking Rey out, slowing her down to the point of Rey's heart stuttering. This violence… this Darkness whispering…

_"Do not be a fool…"_

She wheezes for air, flattening up against one of the towering walls and closes her eyes.

_"You cannot run from this…"_

Rey senses her, opening her eyes and ducking again, covering her head with her arms when Dark Rey sends out a wave of powerful, deadly energy, vaporizing what's around her. She's a conduit. She's a _monster_. Dark Rey's hand lowers, her pale fingers emitting a violet-tinged lightning.

More energy fields form, vibrating around Dark Rey before she casts them out. 

One of them hits Rey full-force.

Her feet leave the ground. Rey finds own body rushing though the air, landing helplessly against the rubble and feeling an intense stabbing pain. Blood gushes out of a wound slit open on Rey's uncovered calf. Debris sears hot against Rey's flesh.

One of her buns unravels. Dark Rey's fingers callously snatch into it, yanking Rey's head backwards.

_"You cannot run from me…"_

Rey growls out as a response, staring up lividly at her nefarious doppelganger. Smiling so pleasantly. Dark Rey's lips feel chapped-soft on her mouth. Rey jerks away, gasping and spitting in revulsion until Dark Rey turns her face back, kissing her harder. It feels wrong. Like she's being forced to press herself on thornsuckle, struggling to inhale, gurgling a cry of despair. 

Dark Rey's fingernails claw into Rey's cheek, dragging down, bleeding her in long, red streaks.

It's wrong.

_Wrong._

Rey yanks her own head back into Dark Rey's grip in lightning-quickness and then comes forward, slamming their foreheads together.

Dark Rey howls, shudder-swaying and letting Rey go.

Rey drops onto her bottom, grabbing for Dark Rey's saber. Her own lightsaber rolled off into the darkness. She can barely concentrate. There's no escape. Rey crawls on hands and feet, panicking when Dark Rey echoes Rey's angered growl.

A great, incapacitating agony flares into Rey's veins. So suddenly. 

She screams, writhing under Dark Rey's abilities.

"There's so much more you are capable of," Dark Rey murmurs as if encouraging her.

Rey screams and screams open-mouthed, curled up on the ground, fighting off nausea. Her face burns red.

"Do not waste it."

_"Stand."_

The command infiltrates into Rey's mind. Agony vanishes, leaving her to tremble and nearly breathless.

She stiffly obeys.

Her willpower vanishes, too. Rey tries to resist despite this, feeling Dark Rey's hands on her and tugging down her pants. It's an internal struggle.

She feels the hotness of Dark Rey's breath, gusting on her exposed, warm skin, as her doppleganger kneels. Wet, she's saliva- _wet_ , licking and suckling on Rey's vaginal folds, nudging Rey open and fingering and thrusting inside her. 

Rey groans, clenching and unable to move. Dark Rey's molars prod on her naked thigh, their sharpness dizzying Rey.

_"No—"_

"Give in to me," Dark Rey whispers, her hazel eyes fierce, standing once more. Those black-shadowy robes drift in the nothingness. She's not real, Rey tells herself. It's not her. She isn't really here — illusion, trick — a phantasm of the Dark side.

Dark Rey holds her from behind, taking back her own inactivated saber and reaching down, pressing it to Rey's cunt. 

A jolt of wild, storming horror takes Rey.

_No—_

It doesn't go in the way it should. The lightsaber widens Rey's moist entrance, but cannot enter fully. She's too small. Rey bites on her lips, screech-groaning. It's not meant to go inside her. Too-thick, hard and unyielding. Rey's chest heaves.

When Dark Rey grinds one of the blade emitters in her, rocking her up, Rey's feet tilt onto her tiptoes. Dropping flat. Tilting up.

Hot sweat drips over Rey's temples. She can still smell the rain and saltwater from outside. 

Kef Bir forsakes her…

Her body hurts… _Everything hurts_ …

Dark Rey mutters to her, stroking Rey's clitoris to induce arousal. 

There's nothing. Nothing in the nothingness. 

Only… _fear_ …

When that's obvious, Dark Rey channels a little of her Force within Rey's cunt. It goes in deeper than the saber failing to fuck her.

Rey cries out loudly, shutting her eyes tight. The orgasm hits her out of nowhere. She squirts all over the hilt, non-stop, Rey's inner muscles pulsing and fluttering hard. Warm fluid pours onto Dark Rey's hand and down her upper legs.

"Give in…"

Rey snaps herself free, grunting and knocking away her doppleganger. 

Bright white light emits from Rey's palms. She aims the Force energy at a confused, unsmiling Dark Rey, blasting her, attacking with all of the strength left inside her with the Light Force and destabilizing the presence of Dark Rey until she's no longer upright.

Finally, Rey summons an entire wall of Light, blocking Dark Rey from her. Cutting her off from any remnant of the Force.

She runs.

She runs right out of the passageway and back into the Emperor's throne room.

Rey collapses, sobbing for air and naked from waist-down. Humiliated.

Defiled and ravaged and feeling a need for _vengeance_ so real that everything starts to spin.

"Rey…"

Kylo Ren scrutinizes her, looking over Rey's dirtied, bloodied skin and her miserable expression. He's no threat to her. Rey can feel his concern hovering out. Kylo Ren treats her gently, approaching and lifting her into his arms. Cradling her close.

"It's over now…"

Rey doesn't know if he means her defeat, or him possessing the Emperor's wayfinder through her, or if it's comforting words.

It doesn't matter now.

She leans on him, gulping and hooking her arms to Kylo Ren frantically. Rey's mouth presses softly to his neck. He marches them out of the DS-2 Death Star ruins, saying nothing to her. Saying nothing of her weakness and show of vulnerability. 

There are no gods among them.

Only things born of fear.

And born of _kindness_.

*


End file.
